


Sweetie

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Still Into You [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite!Nico, F/M, Hermes!Percy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poseidon!Piper, apollo!annbeth, hades!will, ive never written the word naked so many times in my life, maybe?? - Freeform, nike!jason, non-descriptive nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: “Aphrodite curses?” Annabeth asked. “How bad could they possibly be?”“No way, I bet they’re terrifying,” Percy joked. “So what is it, Neeks? You make somebody recite love poems? Or you make roses grow at their feet? No, wait, those are Apollo and Demeter curses.”





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone that sent in suggestions for this fic!! im holding onto some of them for the time being bc they didnt really fit with what i'd already written, but don't worry bc you should see them in some upcoming fics soon!! also thank you for 700 followers on tumblr!! if you'd like to join those 700 please follow me at buoyantsaturn.tumblr.com
> 
> ((the first part of this fic was based on like a single sentence in the camp halfblood confidential and i hope you enjoy!!))

As Nico suspected, Will took a quite a bit of time before he was comfortable hanging out with Nico’s friends. He hardly spent time with anyone except for Nico, and the occasional visit with Lou in the Demeter cabin, but he was slowly opening up around Nico’s friends.

They were hanging out near the lake with Jason and Piper and Percy and Annabeth, Nico cuddled into Will’s side as they leaned back against a tree, just out of reach of Piper’s constant splashing of the others - Nico’s makeup was waterproof, but that didn’t mean he wanted a ball of lake water to be thrown at his face.

“Piper, I swear to the gods,” Annabeth started, ringing out her hair, “if you don’t stop, I’ll put a limerick curse on you for a  _ month.” _

“You Apollo kids and your curses,” Piper said with a roll of her eyes. 

“I wish I knew some curses,” Percy commented.

“Your pranks are a curse on everyone,” Jason told him. 

“My cabin has curses, too,” Nico said, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise. “Nobody’s used them in a while, but some of them are even worse than Apollo curses.”

“Aphrodite curses?” Annabeth asked. “How bad could they possibly be?”

“No way, I bet they’re  _ terrifying,” _ Percy joked. “So what is it, Neeks? You make somebody recite love poems? Or you make roses grow at their feet? No, wait, those are Apollo and Demeter curses.”

Nico crossed his arms and slumped into Will’s side with a huff. “Well, how would you feel if you were forced to call your crush  _ sweetie _ until you finally acted on your feelings?”

“Hmm,” Piper started, turning to Jason, “I don’t know,  _ sweetie, _ how would you feel about that?”

“I think I’d be fine with it, sweetie,” Jason replied, dropping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “You know, as long as you were only saying it to me, and not some other guy.”

“Exactly!” Nico exclaimed, so suddenly that Will flinched next to him. “That’s how it’s scary!” He tipped his head back to look at Will. “C’mon, babe, you agree with me, right?”

Will glanced down at him, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. “If you want me to call you sweetie, all you have to do is ask.”

Nico groaned, knocking his head back against the trunk of the tree as Will beamed - around them, Nico’s friends were laughing.

 

They’d eventually tired of being around people, so they’d snuck away to the Hades cabin for some alone time. Honestly, Nico didn’t know what they’d do if Will didn’t have a cabin to himself, because the Aphrodite cabin was always so crowded, and there really weren’t a lot of places at camp that were truly private. Here in the Hades cabin, Nico could climb on top of his boyfriend and kiss him all he wanted without anyone barging in (which hadn’t been the case with his last boyfriend - the Ares cabin was never empty for long).

Will had lost his shirt before he’d laid back on his bed, and Nico had kicked off his skinny jeans before straddling Will’s waist. Will’s hands travelled all over Nico’s body as they kissed, smoothing over his thighs or grabbing his ass, or slipping under the edges of his t-shirt. 

Nico’s hair, having grown out quite a bit over the summer, had started to become a problem almost instantly - tickling cheeks and otherwise getting in the way - so Nico sat back on Will’s hips with a groan, raking his hair back with his fingers to tie it up.

The cabin was dark around them - only the tiniest bit of light streaming in through the cracks in the closed curtains (it was the middle of the day; they couldn’t risk leaving them open and having someone walk by and see them) - just light enough for them to see each other even when occupying the same space, but Nico tried to look around anyway as Will’s hands traveled up his thighs.

“It’s so dark in here,” Nico commented, snapping the hair tie into place and dropping his hands to rest on Will’s bare stomach. “You should get a lamp or something.”

“Why would I get a lamp when I could normally just open the curtains?” Will countered, gazing up at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes - not that Nico could see that so clearly for himself, but he could assume.

“Because I like to see what I’m doing in here without taking a chance on somebody looking through the window and seeing me naked,” Nico said, leaning forward slowly, his hands sliding up Will’s chest. “Only  _ you _ get to see me naked.”

Will hummed. “I suppose seeing you naked is a pretty good argument, but I have a feeling that this has more to do with the fact that you hate getting out of bed to do your makeup in the morning, and you just want better lighting for when you spend the night.”

“What? No way, that’s totally not it,” Nico said in a voice that Will knew to mean  _ yes, that’s right, but I won’t admit that for a million years. _ He paused his slow descent with his palms planted on Will’s pecs, finally leaning close enough for Will to see the gleam in his eyes in the low lighting, but he leaned back and disappeared into the darkness, his hands trailing back down his stomach and stopping at the waist of his jeans. “Maybe I just wanna see  _ you _ naked, too,” he said, unbuttoning Will’s pants and tugging at the waist.

“Well, you’re never gonna see that if you’re sitting on me,” Will told him, grabbing his hips, and in an instant they’d switched positions - Nico laying on his back with Will hovering between his thighs, shimmying out of his jeans.

“Holy shit, babe,” Nico said breathlessly - either because the impact of hitting the mattress had knocked the air from his lungs or because his boyfriend knew  _ just _ how to turn him on, he wasn’t sure. “You’re the best, you know that?”

He wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulder when Will pushed himself up to meet Nico’s lips for a kiss. He pulled back after a quick peck, his grin practically lighting up the room, and said, “You too, sweetie.” He laughed when Nico groaned and tried to push him away, but Will dropped his full weight onto his boyfriend, pinning him down. Will tucked his face against the side of Nico’s neck and blew a raspberry into his skin.

 

Nico awoke a few hours later to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. When he opened his eyes, Will was crouching next to the bed, his blond hair seeming to sparkle in the late afternoon sun pouring in from between the now-open curtains. Nico smiled at the sight.

“You slept through dinner,” Will said softly. 

“Come back here and I’ll sleep even longer,” Nico mumbled, reaching a hand out from underneath the blanket and grabbing onto the front of Will’s shirt. “Why’re you dressed?”

“I figured you might want dinner. Or, breakfast?” Will reached under the bed and held up a backpack with the main pocket unzipped, revealing two McDonald’s bags, a handful of Coke bottles, and a few other snacks. “I went out while you were sleeping, and I couldn’t exactly walk naked into a McDonald’s.”

Nico hummed. “You’re right. Only I get to see you naked.” He sat up, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back before he leaned back against the pillows. “Hand me my clothes?”

Will picked up Nico’s t-shirt and underwear from where they’d been tossed on the floor hours earlier and handed them over, allowing his boyfriend a few moments to get dressed before climbing into bed next to him with their dinner.

Nico dug into one of the McDonald’s bags when Will offered it to him, pulling out an order of fries and a cardboard box.  _ “Hell _ yeah, you got me chicken nuggets!”

“Of course I did,” Will said, pulling out his own food. “I know how to treat my man. And speaking of treating, I was gonna wait to give this to you later, but…” He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a box out from underneath, setting it down on Nico’s lap.

“What’s this?” he asked, his full attention now on his gift. 

“Open it and find out,” Will suggested before taking a bite of his burger.

Nico slipped the lid off the box, gasping when he looked inside. There were all of his favorite brands of eyeliner, concealer, eyeshadow - probably hundreds of dollars worth of Nico’s favorite products. “Babe, this is  _ amazing! _ And...and  _ so _ expensive, how could you afford all of this?”

“My dad’s the god of wealth, it’s nothing,” Will answered. “Anything for you.”

“I love it,” Nico said, turning to face his boyfriend and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love  _ you.” _

Will looked surprised for a short moment before breaking into a bright smile. “I love you, too, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> i'll be taking requests over on tumblr sometime soon and i'll make a post about what and how to suggest ((hint: not solely solangelo anymore!!! so get hyped!!)) so please keep a look out for that!! should be sometime this week but im working the next two days and have online college classes so we'll see when i have the time
> 
> thanks again for everything!!


End file.
